


Bewitched

by demonipsimus



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/F, Gets a bit spicy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonipsimus/pseuds/demonipsimus
Summary: You (the afab/dfab reader) are a journalist working with Luka, and you have a bit of a thing for a certain demonic witch.





	1. Chapter 1

This was a job for none other than you, (understudy) journalist extraordinaire.

Normally, Luka would have been with you, lecturing you about what made a gripping story or how to find the best sources. Or that was his excuse, at least. Truth be told, you believed he only accompanied you most of the time so that he could flirt with the many beautiful women in the town. That aside, he had taught you everything you knew about journalism, and had introduced you (albeit accidentally) to a whole other world within your own, a world which neither of you had yet to truly comprehend.

You could still remember every last detail of that day.

***

The pair of you had been investigating another group suicide in Vigrid, one of your first stories, shortly before the freak natural disaster had rendered the town little more than ash and rubble. Luka had stumbled across some information, something big pertaining to the man who was then the boss of the Ithavoll group. At the time, you were annoyed that he wouldn’t disclose anything about what it was, even though you’d tagged along the whole way, but now you knew that you wouldn’t have believed him if he’d told you anyway. He’d muttered something confusing to himself about sages, then… you could still barely believe what had happened next, no matter how many times you replayed the scene in your head.

A brilliant light had filled the area, warming your skin. It should have instilled you with positive feelings, yet you both had the unnerving sensation that you were no longer alone in the Vigrid alleyway. Luka had cursed under his breath, then called out to someone whose identity you had yet to learn at the time. To your shock, a playful female voice had sounded nearby, though you couldn’t see the source. The voice toyed and flirted with your fellow journalist, and you’d never seen him quite so flustered before… normally he maintained a smooth demeanour, but then again, you never expected to hear him talk to a voice that seemed to come from thin air. You remembered how the pair exchanged words for a while longer, until the sound of bullets filled the air and you instinctively took cover.

Just when you had thought things couldn’t get any more terrifying, something invisible had taken hold of you and hoisted you high above the rooftops by the back of your coat. You’d screamed for help, but Luka couldn’t see your captor either. You were confused, terrified and surprised all at once; despite your thrashing, there seemed to be no escape. Next, there was a flash of purple in front of your eyes, and you recalled seeing the shadow of someone leap towards you before you passed out. 

You had come to your senses in the arms of a bespectacled woman in tight black clothing, with long, ebony hair tied up on top of her head with red ribbons. She’d set you back down on your feet again, and only then did you realise that she was a good head taller than you, and incredibly beautiful, yet deadly looking. Glancing behind you in an attempt to obscure your blushing expression, your eyes widened at the sight of a dead, grotesquely childlike face with golden wings lying on the ground, which quickly dissolved into fine dust to leave behind its glowing halo. It happened so quickly, you wouldn’t have believed it had ever been there, if your rescuer hadn’t spoke in that same voice you’d heard teasing Luka earlier:

‘An angel. They’re called Decorations, to be precise.’

And that was how you first came to learn of the existence of these monstrous creatures, and the woman known as Bayonetta.


	2. Chapter 2

After that first encounter, Luka had trusted you enough to share the rest of what he knew about the existence of other supernatural beings. He’d told you that Bayonetta was a witch, and insisted that she was absolutely not to be messed with. That was just in the beginning, though. Over time, he’d come to take a liking to her, but you wondered how much of that was due to the way she toyed with him, or how attractive she was. The pair of you only learned more about the Trinity of Realities and the beasts that resided within them as time went by, but you held no doubt; the majority of this was down to your repeated meetings with the so-called witch.

If Luka was weak for Bayonetta, you were far weaker. You were not spared from the endless flirting, which only intensified the more you ran into each other. And due to the nature of your work, you did run into each other quite a lot. She was so strong and confident, you were in awe of her… but most of your feelings for her were composed of a guilty lust. The way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she behaved… it drove you crazy to no end. Bayonetta seemed to enjoy being overtly sensual most of the time, and you certainly enjoyed observing. The woman could probably break you in two like a matchstick, but you still craved after her meaningless teasing. You were sure she picked up on your flustered behaviour whenever she was near, after all, it was near impossible to hide. And naturally, that only made her behave even more flirtatiously.

But this was no time to think about such things, you thought to yourself, as you assessed the contents of your shoulderbag. There was a story waiting to be written. You tried to blend in with the crowd as you made your way through the streets, over towards a large cathedral. Lately, it had been the source of some rather unwanted attention, due to various claims that people had seen things there… things that weren’t quite human. You guessed that most of these ‘witnesses’ were just trying to cash in on the attention, but Luka had advised that you go investigate nonetheless. It seemed unlikely that there was no truth in these reports, anyway. The town was quite the hotspot for angelic activity, and lately your run-ins with your favourite witch had been increasing in frequency; that usually meant that something was up. 

At last, you found yourself at the huge, gothic doors. The place had been closed off temporarily in an attempt to dispel the stories, but that made no difference to you. Luka had taught you how to get into all sorts of areas… in the name of good investigation, he had said. Really, it was just because he loved showing off. You pulled your hood over your head and tried to look like another regular citizen as you crept around to the far smaller, unused side door, which was obscured among ancient-looking trees and tombstones. Pulling the silver key he’d given you from your pocket, you looked both ways before removing the padlock and heaving the surprisingly heavy door open. You did not realise how dark the interior was until you closed the entrance shut behind you. 

Thin slivers of light shone down through the tiny windows up above, though most of the sunlight was obscured by the outside trees. You were in a dim, narrow corridor, with another wooden door at the opposite end. Trying not to make the slightest bit of noise, you crept along the ornate crimson runner, filled with apprehension at what you might discover. When you eventually reached the iron handle, you pulled your camera from your bag before leaning against the door to the nave of the cathedral.

The Baroque architecture in the main chamber was breathtaking. You’d been here before, but the details of the many carvings and decorations never ceased to amaze you. Forgetting that you were here for any real reason, your mind wandered as you admired the beauty of the place. You would have stayed like that for quite some time, had you not been interrupted by a familiar speaker.

‘In love, are we, my little kitty?’

Remembering where you were standing, you made an effort not to curse, but you looked around for Bayonetta frantically. She was nowhere to be seen, unless… 

The scent of a familiar floral perfume confirmed your suspicions. The witch was right behind you. A gloved hand came to rest on your shoulder, and you froze. It slid halfway down your arm before you mustered the courage to speak.

‘It’s just so…’

You spun around to look at her, and as always, your face went bright red immediately.

‘...beautiful.’

You let out a discreet sigh as she passed you to saunter down the aisle, feeling a little uncomfortable for letting such intrusively bad thoughts swim through your head in the place of worship.

‘It seems we’re both looking for something in this dusty old place, my dear.’

‘Y-you know why the… the angels are here?’ You seemed to have forgotten how to form words.

‘When aren’t they here? But if you’re referring to the little… incidents that have been occurring as of late, then yes, I have my suspicions.’

‘Can you… can you tell me?’

‘Well, if you must know… it’s just another boring power struggle between Paradiso and Inferno. Not my idea of fun…’ You shivered at the way she enunciated that last part, knowing perfectly well what her idea of fun was.

‘W-why here?’

‘Seems they were after this thing… it’s not my style, if I’m honest.’ She twirled what looked to be a golden bracelet covered in ancient script around on her finger. ‘I haven’t the foggiest what it does, but I’m sure Rodin can get some use out of it.’ Bayonetta laughed softly to herself (which only deepened the shade of red on your face), before tossing it to you. ‘I don’t suppose you know anything about it, do you kitty?’

You studied the object carefully, but nothing came to mind. Your mind didn’t seem to want to work at the moment, anyway. You shook your head nervously as the clicking of stiletto heels on tile signalled her approach.

She laughed again as you nervously gazed up into her pale grey eyes, evidently able to read the feverish desire on your face. 

‘Um… m-maybe Luka would know… I mean, he does know a lot about this stuff…’

‘Nowhere near as much as Rodin knows, but if you want to try your luck then go ahead. I guess I’m going to have to find you again… but you have to promise you’ll take it to Cheshire straight away. It’s far too dangerous to just wander around with that thing, and at least he has the uncanny ability to survive just about anything. I’ll give you a day with it, that’s all.’

You nodded in response, and she tilted her head on one side and shot you a seductive smile that made your legs weak. 

‘Good. Now, about you boys…’

She turned her back on you to address what looked like empty pews, but you knew better than that. The trio of Affinities revealed themselves to you, seeing no use in hiding in Purgatorio any longer. You watched as Bayonetta made short work of the first two, putting them down with a flurry of magical bullets and a cheeky taunt. She dodged the swing of a spear from the third before launching it into the air with a lethal kick and shooting it between the eyes for good measure. The avian monster threw its spear towards the altar the moment before it met its fate, so as the corpses disintegrated, you were left with no time to react as the leftover weapon headed straight for you.

‘Kitty! Look out!’

The witch seemed to travel the distance between you in a split second, and she pushed you out of the way just as the blade whistled past your ear. You instinctively scrunched your eyes shut as you felt yourself hit the ground with a painful jolt.

When you reopened them, you found that you were staring into those pale grey eyes again, though they were now closer than ever… almost as if she was…

You let out a small noise in shock. Bayonetta merely responded with a playful sound of enjoyment, before raising herself up to straddle your hips. Your body was filled with a rush of excitement, and you failed to push the influx of sinful thoughts out of your mind. Pressing a hand to her forehead, she sighed.

‘It’s no good… I’ll have to take you to Cheshire myself. I can’t have you risking decapitation every five seconds...’

Your mind, currently in autopilot, took a moment to appreciate her curved form. This did not go unnoticed, and she gave you another provocative look.

‘Still admiring the view, I see. You’re so much like him it’s unbelievable. Though I must say, you don’t have that same tendency to go on and on about things that don’t concern you.’

Coming from Bayonetta, that was a compliment. You went to raise your hands to cover your face, but they were too shaky.

‘What is it, my dear?’ the witch purred softly, leaning back in close to assess your face. She already knew the answer to her own question, but that didn’t stop her from teasing you further. This was her idea of a fun game. She took your hands and pinned them down at your sides.

‘Could it be that you want to…’ she leaned and breathed against your neck, and you felt like you were going to faint in her presence again... ‘...touch me?’

Before you could speak (not that you would have been able to say much), there was a muffled sound from over by the main door. You both turned to look quickly. Apparently, the sounds of gunfire had not gone unnoticed, and someone was coming to see what was going on. Bayonetta leapt to her feet and cast a ring of enchantments before pulling you off the ground and dragging you into Purgatorio with her.


	3. Chapter 3

‘If I’d thought for one minute that you were involved in this, I’d have come down myself.’

‘I don’t doubt that, my dear.’

You were cowering by the doorway of Luka’s ‘office’, which was really just another room he used to keep all his stuff. When Bayonetta had arrived with you, he’d nearly jumped out of his skin, but now he was speaking with the witch, who was staring down at the busy townspeople through the window.

‘I’ll take a look through my father’s old notes, see if he’s mentioned this anywhere. It might take me a couple of days, mind.’ His eyes trailed over her, coming to rest on her backside. What a pervert, you thought; then again, your not-so-secret desires seemed no better in your eyes. But hey, at least you tried to have a little dignity.

‘Out of the question, it’s too dangerous, even for someone of your luck.’ She gave him a smile that actually seemed at least somewhat genuine, and he returned the expression. You felt a pang of jealousy. He was so obviously smitten with her, yet her feelings seemed neutral. Still, you envied their closeness, beginning to wonder just what the limits of that closeness might be…

‘But-’

‘Until tomorrow morning, Cheshire.’ She took out a lollipop. You wouldn’t let yourself watch her put it in her mouth.

‘The name’s Luka...’ he sighed in resignation as she made for the exit.

She winked at you as she passed your hiding spot.

‘See you tomorrow then, kitty.’

You let out another audible sigh as she closed the door behind her.

‘One of us is going to have to try and stall her tomorrow,’ Luka said as he slumped down into his favourite chair, ‘I need more time.’

‘Stall Bayonetta? Are you crazy?’

‘I know it’s a long shot, but hey, maybe she’ll listen to you. You’re all innocent and cute and whatnot.’

If only he knew.

‘You’re closer to her!’ you said perhaps a little too resentfully, yet he didn’t seem to pick up on your tone.

‘Exactly, she knows how to… get her own way with me.’ The green-eyed monster within you stirred again.

‘I tell you what, we’ll flip a coin.’


	4. Chapter 4

When you answered the door to Bayonetta, you did not expect to see her in skinny jeans and a crop top, with her long hair tied back in a ponytail. When she noticed your surprise, she merely said,

‘Come now, do you think I’m punishing angels all around the clock? I’m only here for that rusty old artefact, anyway.’

Luka was actually out at present, and you wandered how long it would take her to figure out that he wasn’t in a position to hand it over yet. Still, you invited her inside. Whenever you were with her, you seemed to forget how to function like a normal human being. As for being alone with her, that was far, far worse.

You turned to see her reclining on the large sofa in the centre of the room, and there was something very inviting about the way she was posed. One of Luka’s cats was perched on her lap, enjoying the attention she was giving it.

‘You’ve gone awfully red again.’

‘I just… it’s… can I get you anything?’ Part of you wanted to run out of the room, the other part wanted to get closer. However, you could only remain fixed on the spot.

‘He told you not to give it to me, didn’t he? Such a bad boy.’ Another one of her trademark coquettish glances made your spine tingle. ‘You know, it’d be much safer in Rodin’s hands. Let me tell you something, kitty…’ she motioned for you to sit beside her, and it was with mixed fear and delight you obeyed. The cat scurried away as Bayonetta turned herself towards you more. Leaning into your personal space and placing a hand on your thigh in a sultry motion, she whispered:

‘You don’t have to tell him you gave it to me. You can say I took it, if you prefer. It can be a secret, hm?’

You knew you were being manipulated, but you were enjoying it too much to care. The way she was idly stroking your leg was driving you crazy, and her face was close enough to kiss. Accepting defeat, you stammered a response.

‘I-it’s… over in his d-desk… the top drawer…’

The witch could easily see the lust which was rapidly consuming you. 

‘Good girl,’ she teased, moving her free hand to stroke your face, ‘That wasn’t so hard, was it? You do seem frightfully nervous, though.’

‘Y… you know why I’m nervous... don’t you?’

‘Of course, it’s easy to see. There’s no shame in it, my dear.’ You found yourself staring at her inviting lips, transfixed as she spoke. ‘I suppose, since you’ve behaved so well, I can treat you just this once.’ You felt dizzy… what did she mean, treat you?

She tilted your chin up so she could see you better, before leaning in the remainder of the distance and placing a soft kiss on your lips, causing you to let out an instinctive whimper of submission. She responded by biting your bottom lip gently while squeezing your thigh.

‘Bayonetta…’ you began breathily, but the witch shushed you in a domineering manner before sliding her tongue between your lips.

It felt good, amazing even. Your hands came up to play with her hair as she lowered you gently across the sofa. It felt like electricity was surging through you, yet you didn’t want to stop as she pinned you once more. She tilted your head to one side and began to place calculated kisses along your neck. It felt so sinful. You let out a moan as her tongue travelled across the most sensitive areas, and your legs, having apparently developed a mind of their own, motioned to wrap around her. Bayonetta let one of your legs rest over her own, but she still had you pinned down with the other. One hand slid under your back and lifted your hips up to press against her own and she moved her attention back to your mouth, clearly enjoying the reactions she was getting.

You whimpered her name between kisses, and you felt the last of your self-consciousness slip away as she made motions with her hips against yours. 

‘Oh,’ you sighed, ‘Please…’

Her other hand wandered inside your top to give your breast a playful squeeze. Your bodies were so close… it was like heaven. You cautiously moved your own hand to her chest, and when she laughed softly in approval, you felt around gently. Her fingers slid down your body to your waist, and then your hips, until the sensation made you squirm. 

Letting out another laugh so sensual it made your eyes roll, she trailed a long, elegant finger over the sensitive zone just below your hip, which caused you to let out a gasp of joy.  
Bayonetta knew what she was doing to you. She gave you a look of absolute dominance through half-closed eyes as she ran her tongue over your lips…

As if irony had cursed you, the sound of the door unlocking unceremoniously brought you to your senses. Why was fate so cruel? You would have gladly continued moaning for her, behaving nicely for her, being her plaything… but no. Luka had unknowingly spoiled the moment… mind you, you weren’t sure how you would have easily covered up if he’d come any moment later. The witch sat up and reapplied her lip gloss quickly, before saying something to you in a hushed whisper, just before the door swung open. You thought to wipe the trail of saliva from your neck as she spoke.

‘Don’t tell Cheshire.’


End file.
